The Pandolfi laboratory proposes to investigate cell autonomous genetic and cell biological factors that influence the metastatic potential of prostate cancer (CaP) cells. Specifically, we will determine whether certain genetic mutations associated with CaP development confer metastatic capacity onto otherwise non-metastatic cells or increase a tumor cell subpopulation with intrinsic propensity to metastasis. Furthermore, we will perform an in vivo screen to probe for genes that, when deregulated, promote prostate cancer metastasis. We will use the gained information to refine and improve existing CaP mouse models utilized in basic cancer biology and preclinical drug evaluation efforts.